Run
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: Danny and Sam ran away from their lives at Amity Park, and now are on the run. They are trying to fit in and make themselves look as normal as possible, but not enough as they they walk right in enemy territory. Vlad's. R&R Please! (FYI, one of my best and favorite stories I wrote also if you like this one, read my others!)
1. Let's Go

_Run. _

_Chapter One:_

_Let's Go. _

"Sammy, Sam, Sam please open up!" Danny said knocking on the window to Sam's bedroom at 2 o'clock in the morning

"Uhh, Danny!?" Sam said getting up out of bed

"Sam, let me in!" Danny said wiping the water that was dripping from his check. Outside it was pouring rain, and freezing cold, and lets not forget dark.

"Oh my gosh, Danny!" Sam said running over to the window and unlocking the lock. Danny ran inside and grabbing Sam, letting water drip of over Sam, including his own tears that were dripping down his eyes onto Sam's pajamas.

"Danny, you're cold and soaking wet, let me go get you a towel" Sam said releasing Danny from his hug.

"NO! Sam don't leave ME!" Danny said looking into Sam's eyes, tears running down his face. Danny walked over to where Sam was standing, and walked with her to the bathroom, in Sams bedroom. There was a tub, that looked like any other tub, a regular sink and a big cabinet and closet. Sam walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a big towel and wrapped it over him. Danny walked over and sat on the edge of the tub and Sam stood in fornt of him.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam said sweetly walking over and sitting with him on the edge of the tub rubbing the towel that was draped over his back.

"My...my parents, they...they"

"Oh, Danny what happened tell me everything" Sam said

FLASHBACK

_Danny was doing his normal routine on a Friday night, fighting the Box Ghost out in the open like normal. After the Box Ghost said his last 'Bewares' he was sucked into the thermos like normal. Then Danny put the cap on, and then he was hit straight in the back with someone that was no ghost. _

_Danny fell to the ground out cold, all he could hear, was the rain started coming in. Danny hit the ground, and he tried to open his eyes to see who it was. When his green eyes half lid opened a little, he saw his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton. Out of pain, Danny closed his eyes and a white ring appeared in a flash, he turned into the normal Danny Fenton, and thier son. _

_"Ah, Danny?!" Maddie said seeing the hurt boy that was lying on the ground in pain_

_"Son..our...son...is...your...your Danny Phantom?" Jack said dropping the warm blaster in his hands hitting the ground. Danny scared and surprise, he jumped up, turned into Danny Phantom again and flew away in the pouring rain. _

_"Danny, NO wait!" Maddie said screaming after her boy flying through the sky_

_"Our boy in the ghost boy? Oh my gosh, we hurt Danny!" Danny's mother said to her husband after Danny was gone. _

END

"I..I can't go back Sam. I just can't" Danny said after telling her the whole story and brasted her in a hug. Tears running, now back down both of their backs.

"Oh, Danny. Thats horrible." Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes, Danny pulled away from the warm hug. Danny looked into her violet eyes seeing the tears, he put his thumbs on them and wiping them away. There was a small moment of silence, before Danny pressed his lips on hers, and kissed Sam, and it was a very passionate kiss.

She understands him, she cared about him, she was the real only person that he could trust with his deepest darkest secrets (like being half ghost), and he loved her.

After a couple of moments of kissing Sam broke away from the kiss need a breath of air.

"Danny, tomorrow...we can go. Wherever you want to go, I'll be there with you. We can run away together, just us." Sam said making out the words grasping for breath. Danny grasped her pulling her into another passionate kiss-being dead Danny could hold his breath longer than any humans-more than the first.

"I love you, Sam" Danny said after Sam broke away from the kiss again.

"I love you too, Danny. We'll leave tomorrow, after the rain lets up. In the morning go to your house and pack up a backpack of things that you're taking, I'll get money, food, and some of ghost hunting equipment, for survival." Sam said barring her head into Danny's chest.

"But, tonight do you think I can stay here, I..I can't go home, and i'm not leaving you" Danny said breaking a tear, Sam nodded.

That night the two, fell asleep in the tub, Danny hugging Sam in his arms, Danny still in ghost form. The two were in love, and they needed sleep for tomorrow, they needed rest. Sam curled up in Danny's arms, putting her arms around his waist for comfort. Dannys snowy hair touch Sams forehand, she loved the smell of his hair. So the two fell asleep, in each others arms.


	2. Differences

_Run_

_Chapter Two:_

_Differences._

"Danny, Danny." Sam said shaking Danny awake

"Ahh," Danny said in a low voice

"Danny, hon. Its 6:30, we should get going" Sam said smiling and whispering so that her parents didn't hear

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back, get ready. Pack your thermos, and a bunch of other ghost fighting equipment. And I'll get some money, i've been saving, but you should probably get some money too, I really don't think that $224.31 is going to get us very far. But i'll be right back, I promise." Danny said smiling at the girl that was in his arms, and kissing her as he tried getting out of the tub that they were lying in.

Danny and Sam walked out of the bathroom, and Danny flew out of the window and Sam ran to her closet to grab some things that she needed. She grabbed a pretty big back pack at loaded it with stuff that she was going to need. In a box underneath a bunch of clothing was her ghost hunting things, she dumped all of the important ghost equipment into her backpack. The ghost equipment didn't take up that much space so, Sam decided to bring a winter jacket, a blanket, and 2 small tank-top, 2 heaver shirts, and 4 pairs of pants.

After that Sam walked down stairs to her kitchen to get some food, making very sure to be quite so she didn't wake up her parents. She grabbed two big water bottles and filled them up with water. She also grabbed a bag of pretzels, oreos, chip, and crackers. Sam went to her parents bathroom, and took a first aid kit. Then she went to her parents family room, and walked over to the safe, that was behind a picture on the wall. She opened the safe and stuffed $20,000 in her backpack, and then walked up the stairs to her bedroom quietly.

She sat on her bed and waited for Danny to come. A couple of minutes later Danny flew in the room.

"Do you have everything?" Danny asked making sure he was still very quite

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yep, I have a couple of pairs of closes, some money and some of my parents new inventions." Danny said as Sam walked up to him

"Good, so you ready to go, its almost 7?"

"Yeah I guess. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course Danny, I would go anywhere with you. I'm going to stand by you. We can start a new life you and me." Sam said as Danny nodded and kissed her. Danny walked over to Sam's window holding out his hand. Sam took one last look and hopped into Danny's arms, backpack over thier shoulders, and they flew.

"You now that we can't fly forever" Sam said breaking the silence after an hour

"Yeah, I know. But just until we get out of Amity, which won't be that long" Danny said looking down in his arms.

After another hour of flying started to get tired of flying so he landed in a dark alley, and changed back into normal still knowing that probably these people didn't know his secret and not many people in the world liked him very much in the first place, so this was the safest bet.

After landing and changing back into his normal form, the two decide to rome that city that they landed in for food, since it was getting around to be almost noon and neither of them ate since yesterday afternoon. The city wasn't that busy, but still the streets were filled with people that were going shopping since in was a Saturday afternoon.

They walked down the streets avoiding random glares from people wondering why the heck two teenagers with huge backpacks were wondering the streets. Danny decided to try to blend in a little better, he put his hand through his hair messing it up the way most guys he looked at had their hair. Danny also saw other couples roaming the street, so he decided to make them look just like everyone else. Danny grabbed Sam's hand.

"What are you doing? Not that this isn't nice" Sam said whispering into Danny's ear.

"Look, around at every other person on the street, there couples. Teenagers. Like us. I'm just trying to fit in here and not trying to stand out. But its also a plus." Danny said whispering back into her ear.

After walking around, Danny and Sam finally came up to a small dinner on a corner. Danny and Sam walked hand and hand to a booth right by the door.

"Hey, Danny order me whatever I have to go to the bathroom really quick. Be right back" Sam said grabbed her backpack and walked to the bathroom.

Sam went into a stall and unzipped her backpack and took out a belly high white tank top and slipped it on. Sam also took out a mini skirt and put in on. Finally she put on a pair of heels, and walked out of the stall. She looked in the mirror and wiped off the black makeup and put on regular makeup, and undone her hair so that it curled down a little bit past her shoulders then messed it up with her hands, then she walked out, completely different than what she looked like before.

Sam walked over to the booth where Danny was sitting at.

"Whoa. You look different." Danny said as his cheeks turned bright red

"Thanks. You said to blend in." Sam said sipping on the drink that Danny ordered for her.

"Yeah, and you look like every other girl in this town. Not you, but still mine" Danny said grinning at his girl.

After Danny and Sam ordered food, they ate and then payed, then left.

-$35. $20,192.31 left.

As the two were walking out the door Sam grabbed a map off of a newspaper stand. She read it outloud.

"Wisconsin" Sam said looking at Danny worried

"Where?"

"Give you one guess" Sam said looking even more worried

"Green..Bay?" Sam nodded

"Mmm!"

"Okay don't worry just we need to keep a low profile, we'll be fine."

"How do you get out of here? If you...um...go G. He'll signal into you, and what if we run into him?" Sam said looking at the map

"We just will go shopping Vlad won't really recognize you but, he would probably recognize me." Danny said looking down at his girlfriend

Danny pulled Sam away to a nearby store across the street. It was kinda a cross between a biker leather store and a colon store, because thats all they smelled when they walked in the store. Danny pulled some random jackets and jeans off the hanger and walked into the dressing room, while Sam looked some more.

After Danny got changed he came out to her.

"Wow, you look, bad. Its kinda scary" Sam said looking up and down at Danny. While he walked to a nearby mirror on a wall.

Danny wore a plain white t-shirt, and torn up jeans, with boots and a fitted leather jacket. Also a chain that went across, his side of his leg.

"Geez. You're right." Danny said looking at his new self in the mirror. Sam walked up behind him and put an arm around his waist.

"We...we look so different. Its so weird." Sam said.

"Well, it will have to do I guess, lets go" Danny and Sam grabbed the close that Danny was getting and paid.

-$354.99. $19,837.32 left.

After the walked out of the store Danny and Sam found a motel down the street, two bed one bath. Good enough. When then got into the room they plopped down there stuff on a table and watched a little T.V.

"Just you and me" Danny said as Sam curled up to him in the bed he was lying in

"I just hope we can survive long enough. What if Vlad finds us?"

"He wont. I promise. He won't" Danny said snuggling into a spot and starting into a sleep in his true loves arms.

"I love you Sam." Danny said sleeplessly

"I love you too Danny. I love you" Sam said before drifting into a sleep

Danny watched her sleep, and thinking what to do about how they're going to get out of town. And better yet, get out of Vlads way and not get noticed.

That night Danny slept shirtless, and Sam slept underneath the sheets and Danny slept on top. Sam fell asleep in Danny arms just like the night before, and Danny fell asleep watching his love sleep and watching television.


End file.
